Forgiveness
by lilshinigami1215
Summary: As Cloud's memories of Aeris fade, he begins to realize his feelings for another woman, but will he be able to keep her by his side when these memories resurface? CloudxOC CloudxAeris CloudxTifa
1. Forgiveness ch1

**Chapter One: Fade Me Away**

Cloud stood inside the church, staring at the different colors of the stained glass window. An array of colors splashed onto his face, changing his face from a purple to a blue to a green in a matter of seconds. He sighed and turned away to stare at the small fireworks of bright white and yellow flowers. _Flowers…she loved them…_Cloud sighed again for what had to be the twentieth time in the past minute. He turned away and walked down the aisle, pews at each of his side as if sitting there, watching him mourn in silence. Tifa and Marlene walked in, surprising him with a chorus of Clouds. He turned around to face them and sent them a weak smile. Marlene ran over and attached herself to his leg, "Tifa says you have another delivery request."

_**

* * *

Strife Delivery Service. Cloud's non-profit job as a delivery boy. (A/N: LOL, I don't think the non-profit part is correct, but none of the sites I have been to state anything about this, so if you happen upon something concerning his delivery service, please be a kind soul and contact me so that those who read the story will get the correct facts and will not be confused. Thank You!)**_

* * *

Although the directions were confusing, Cloud eventually found the place he was looking for. The small shack was located high up on a cliff. Cloud shivered as snow drifted softly to the ground, it was cold. _Who could possibly live here? _Cloud thought,_ I guess whoever lives here isn't really social. _As climbing reached a stop when he reached the top of the cliff. He lifted up his hand to knock on the wood door, but he held back, afraid that the fragile looking door would fall if he touched it at all. However, the door opened to reveal a young girl about Yuffie's age, maybe a bit older. Cloud's mouth nearly dropped, but he controlled himself. He handed her the neatly wrapped package and she thanked him with a small smile. "Would you like something warm to drink before you go?" she asked. Cloud shook his head and turned away to leave. The climb down the rocky road that led to his bike was a long one; _I should have accepted that warm drink… something warm… that would be nice right now. _As the snow continued to fall, he found himself getting dizzier and dizzier, the bright white color, swallowing him up as he collapsed into the mounds of snow. _Aeris…

* * *

_

_"I want to be forgiven…" said Cloud. "By who?" Aeris retaliated, giggling. "I want to be forgiven…"

* * *

_

Cloud opened his eyes to a darkened room that smelled oddly of jasmine. _Where am I? What happened?_ "Aeris?" Cloud muttered, his eyes, not yet adjusted to the darkness. "No, it's Yuki." Cloud blinked, the vision of Aeris faded as it was. "Oh, it's you," Cloud said. Yuki smiled at him, "Tea?"


	2. Forgiveness filler 1

-Filler 1-

_A/N: A lot of OOCness (Out-of-character ness) The Filler is just for fun and does not have to be read._

Cloud swatted at the pulling sensation at his sleeve. "Wake up, wake up Cloud." Cloud slowly opened his eyes after hearing someone call his name. He sat up and blinked a few times, not used to the brightness. Looking to his left he spotted Tifa standing there still whispering "wake up." Tifa smiled at him, "Morning." "Morning," Cloud replied, yawning. Cloud took a glance at the clock on his bedside table: 6:53. "Cloud?" Tifa said, "Could you do me a favor?" Cloud nodded silently. Tifa flashed him a smile, "Good." "I have a meeting with Yuffie today and I can't miss it." Cloud looked up at these words. Tifa continued, "I need you to do my job for me today." "Bartending?" Cloud asked, curious. "Uh, no, I'm going to close the bar until I get back," Tifa answered. Cloud nodded, "Wait, then what am I supposed to do." With a mischievous grin on her face, Tifa replied, "Baby sit." Cloud's mouth dropped open.


	3. Forgiveness ch2

Chapter Two: Forget-Me-Not

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

Cloud nodded in reply. She left the room and returned with a tea cup on a saucer, "Is green tea okay?" He nodded again. She handed him the saucer, "How's Tifa?" Cloud looked up in surprise, "Tifa?" She nodded, "Yes, Tifa… Tifa Lockheart." "She's doing fine," Cloud answered quietly.

_Who is she? How does she know Tifa? What does she want?_

Cloud stood up, "I should go." She nodded. Leaving the house, Cloud made his way to his motorbike, being more cautious than last time. Mounting his bike, he left the cold mountain and headed back to the bar. "You're back," Tifa said. Cloud stared at her, but did not mention that Yuki knew her. "Is something wrong Cloud?" Tifa asked. Cloud shook his head and wandered off and into the church again. Tifa sighed; _He'll never forget Aeris, will he._ Cloud walked down the aisle surround by rows of pews, _what am I doing here?_ Cloud glanced at the small white and yellow flowers that sprouted out from the grass. _Why am I here?_ Cloud turned and left. "Cloud! Where are you going?" Tifa called out. "I'll be back," Cloud replied. Tifa sighed.

She entered the bar and greeted Tifa with a smile. Tifa returned the smile, "Hello Yuki." She sat down in a chair, "Need some help?" "Yeah, sure," Tifa said, handing her a tray with drinks on it, "Here, it's for the back table in the corner." Yuki nodded and picked up the tray, delivering it to the table, greeted by wolf whistles. Yuki rolled her eyes and returned to the counter.

Cloud hacked at a tree, _what is this feeling? Why do I feel like I've forgotten something important?_

"_Cloud," Aeris called. "Cloud, do you still remember me?"_

Tifa smiled up at the girl on the stage as she began a song.

_Hontou ni taisetsu na Mono igai subete sutete _(It would be nice if we could just put away and throw out)

_Shimaetara ii no ni ne_ (Everything that really mattered, but)

_Genjitsu wa, tada zankoku de_ (Reality is just cruel)

_Sonna toki itsu date _(In such times)

_Me o tojireba _(I see you laughing)

_Waratteru kimi ga iru _(Whenever I close my eyes)

_Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made _(Until the day I reach eternal sleep)

_Dou ka sono egao ga _(That smiling face will)

_**( Song credits to InuYasha)**_

_**( Vocal credits to Hamasaki Ayumi)**_

* * *

****

The sound of the banging door interrupted Yuki's singing as all faces turned to the figure that had just entered. Cloud entered and saw the face of many, some drunk, others not. He muttered a quick apology. Yuki stepped off the stage and back onto the ground. Picking up a tray, she walked over to a table and handed them the drinks before returning back to the counter. Cloud glanced out of the corner of his eye, _it's her…_ Cloud stomped up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_What is it I am trying to remember? WHY can't I remember?

* * *

_

"_You've forgotten me Cloud, haven't you?" Aeris said, "You've forgotten me… Cloud."_


	4. Forgiveness filler 2

-Filler 2-

_A/N: A lot of OOCness (Out-of-character ness) The Filler is just for fun and does not have to be read._

_On the last filler episode:_ _With a mischievous grin on her face, Tifa replied, "Baby sit." Cloud's mouth dropped open._

Cloud stared at Tifa, mouth agape, flabbergasted, "Y-Your kidding right?" Tifa gave him a serious stare, "Of course not!" Cloud's eyes widened in shock. _This is a nightmare; I'll just wake up any moment now. _"Cloud!" Tifa shouted, pinching him in the arm. Cloud came out of his trance-like state, he frowned. _It's not a dream! _

"All right, you just have to stay there for a few hours, okay? I'll walk over to the house and get you after my meeting with Yuffie," Tifa stated. "How many hours exactly is a few hours?" Cloud asked, afraid of the answer. "Well you need to be there in half an hour and you'll stay there until about seven," Tifa responded. "B-But- " Cloud stammered. "No buts Cloud, you agreed," Tifa chuckled.


	5. Forgiveness ch3

Chapter Three: Gateway

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, I wish I did though….

Yuki climbed up the steps she had grown to know so well over the past years. Tifa smiled encouragingly up at the girl. Yuki returned the warm smile with one of her own. The beginning notes sounded out into the deathly silent room as the intro played out from the stage:

_Chiisana shiawase o daiji ni atatameteta_ (I carefully kept this small happiness warm)

_Nee, omou to mune no oku konna ni itaku naru no _(Hey, when I think about it, my heart starts to ache so much)

_Anata no me anata no koe subete itoshikute… _(Everything about you, your eyes, your voice, is precious to me)

_Konayuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta _(The snow that fell on my face became tears)

_Itsu made mo soba ni ite kono te o hansanai de _(Stay be me forever, don't let go of my hand)

_Fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda _(The stars that shine in the winter sky wrap around both of us)

_Shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru winter wihs _(White shoulders, white breath…the winter wish I'm feeling with you)

_Yorisoi aruita umizoi no yuuenchi _(We walked close together at the oceanside amusement park)

_Nee, kanransha ni notte hikari no machi miyou yo _(Hey, let's ride on the Ferris wheel and look at the city of lights)

_Tooku naru umi to awai kiss ga setsunakute _(The faraway ocean and your fleeting kiss are painful)

_Hajimari wa konayuki no ivu(eve) chiisana sutori(story) _(The beginning of a story on a snowy eve)

_Dare yori mo aishiterue kono te o hanasanai de _(I love you more than anyone, don't let go of my hand)

_Arukidasu futari no mitai naranda ashiato _(We walk side by side, our footprints leading towards the future)

_Nukumori mo yasashisa mo anata to dakishimeru winter wish (_Warmth and kindness… the winter wish I embrace withyou)

_Konayuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta _(The snow that fell on my face became tears)

_Itsu made mo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de _(Stay by me forever, don't let go of my hand)

_Fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda _(The stars that shine in the winter sky wrap around both of us)

_Shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru winter wish _(White shoulders, white breath… the winter wish I'm feeling with you)

_**(Song name: 'Winter Wish')**_

_**(Song credits to Love Hina)**_

_**(Vocal credits to Chihiro Yonekura)**_

The room remained in its quiet state. So silent was the room that crickets and cicadas could be heard making a racket outside. But the silence was disturbed by many pairs of feet pounding on the ground as tables and chairs were pushed aside and choruses of 'encore' could be heard. Cloud watched silently from the counter where Tifa stood. Yuki sauntered off the stage, flashing smiles at her small audience. "Cloud?" Tifa called, "Are you okay?" Cloud did not reply, instead he left his chair to find the singer.

"Cloud?" Yuki asked, "What are you doing here?" Cloud sat down beside her, his hand grasping hers tightly. "Is something bothering you?" "Could…could you sing that song again?" "Winter Wish?" Yuki questioned, "Again?" Cloud shook his head, "It's over now…" "What's over?" Yuki inquired. "Sing the song," Cloud replied. Yuki nodded, "Sure." Cloud left the room and returned to his spot by the counter. "Where'd you go?" Tifa asked. Cloud remained silent. Tifa frowned. Yuki stepped onto the stage a few minutes later; she had changed from her shining red dress to a plain black dress. The dress was unadorned, simple, yet so intriguing. The room of listeners gazed up at the girl standing on the stage. And once again, the room became silent as she began her song:

_What kind of love have you got?_

_You should be home but your not,_

_I don't wanna believe that it's over now_

_I could be wrong but I'm not_

_And you still think you are hot_

_I don't wanna believe that's it's over now_

_Lalalalala nana lalalalala _

_Lalalalala nana lalalalala_

_Can you tell me your secret?_

_Then I'll tell you mine_

_Show me that you still love me_

_Then I will show you love_

_Oh baby_

_What kind of love have you got?_

_You should be home but your not,_

_I don't wanna believe that it's over now_

_I could be wrong but I'm not_

_And you still think you are hot_

_I don't wanna believe that's it's over now_

_Lalalalala nana lalalalala _

_Lalalalala nana lalalalala_

_You are walking the wire_

_Looking for love in between_

_But you don't have desire_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Oh baby_

_What kind of love have you got?_

_You should be home but your not,_

_I don't wanna believe that it's over now_

_I could be wrong but I'm not_

_And you still think you are hot_

_I don't wanna believe that's it's over now_

_Wake up you lose my loving_

_Wake up if you start thinking_

_Think twice about the things that you have said and done._

_Wake up you lose my loving_

_Wake up if you start thinking_

_Think twice about the things that you have said and done_

_Lalalalala nana lalalalala_

_Lalalalala nana lalalalala_

_What kind of love have you got?_

_You should be home but your not,_

_I don't wanna believe that it's over now_

_I could be wrong but I'm not_

_And you still think you are hot_

_I don't wanna believe that's it's over now_

_Lalalalala nana lalalalala_

_Lalalalala nana lalalalala_

_Lalalalala nana lalalalala_

_Lalalalala nana lalalalala_

_It's over now_

_**(Song name: 'It's over now')**_

_**(Vocal credits to Natasha Thomas)**_

_**(From album: Save Your Kisses For Me)**_

Yuki smiled at Cloud which he returned. Tifa's eyebrows arched up. Cloud had never smiled since Aeris' death. _Something's going on…_Tifa thought.

As Tifa finished cleaning up the mess left by her customers, she noticed two figures outside. She set her cleaning rag aside and peeked around the slightly ajar door. She chuckled to herself as she noticed Cloud and Yuki strolling of in the distance, hand in hand. Although she herself had diminished feelings for Cloud, Tifa was happy with the way things were turning between Cloud and Yuki. _He's never been so happy,_ Tifa contemplated. "This could be start of something," Tifa breathed to herself.


	6. Forgiveness filler 3

-Filler 3-

_A/N: A lot of OOCness (Out-of-character ness) The Filler is just for fun and does not have to be read._

_On the last filler episode: Cloud stared at Tifa, mouth agape, flabbergasted, "Y-Your kidding right?" Tifa gave him a serious stare, "Of course not!"_

Cloud sighed softly as she slipped into his clothes. Sighing he left the bar, staring at the swinging CLOSED sign that hung from the door that led to the bar. He stuffed his hand into his pocket to pull out the piece of paper Tifa had given him. He read the address once, twice, three times before he thought he had memorized it. Being very familiar to the area, he took a few shortcuts to help him in getting there as he himself was already late. Reaching his destination, he rapped sharply at the door. The door swung open and he was greeted by a tight faced woman, her dark eyes shooting knives at him. "Your late!" she stated angrily. Cloud fired a round of curses at her under his breath. The woman grabbed a fur coat from the coat rack that hung near the door, slipped into it, and left the house. Cloud entered the house, his eyes, wandering across the room. His pair of blue orbs landed on a child. The child. "Well, well, so you're the little kid, what's you name?" The little girl stared up at him, "Mimi." Then grinning evilly, she took a few steps backwards and bumped purposefully into the wall. Cloud watched in horror as the giant framed painting began to fall.


	7. Forgiveness ch4

Chapter Four: Of Five Years

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

To SomeRandomChick: Thank you for your review, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I'll try to make them longer . This was my first review… sooo….. hands SomeRandomChick a chocolate fudge brownie enjoy!

* * *

Five years later….. (What's up with the five year gap? I dunno…. Just go with it)

The innocent little child stared up at the looming figure above him; he extended his arms, "Daddy!" Cloud picked up the child and placed him on his lap. "Where's Mommy?" the child cried. "She'll be back soon," Cloud said, consoling the crying child. "I'm home!" The child jumped out of Cloud's arms and scampered down the stairs to his mother, "Mommy!" Yuki picked up the smiling child, "Hello Rain." "Mommy…" the child mumbled. Cloud had followed the child, and greeted his wife with a kiss. "Where's Tifa?" Yuki asked. "She went out to buy something," Cloud replied. "MOMMY! DADDY! TIFA'S HOME!" the child burst out. Yuki set him on the floor and off he sped toward the bartender. Rain clung to Tifa's leg as she set the grocery bags on the counter. "Yes Rain?" Rain smiled up at her and extended a hand, "Marshmallow!" Tifa sighed and plucked a fluffy white cylindrical object out of one of her many brown sacks and handed it to the child who immediately stuffed it in his mouth. Tifa looked up at the couple standing by the staircase and nodded.

Yuki and Cloud made their way outside the door. Grabbing a coat from the closet, Cloud helped Yuki slip into it, planting a kiss on her cheek. Their hands interlocked and out they went, the door swinging behind them. "When will Mommy and Daddy be back?" the child inquired. "By dinner," Tifa replied, "Now what would you like for dinner?" "When's dinner?" Rain asked, completely ignoring Tifa's question. "In half an hour," Tifa answered. "Where did Mommy and Daddy go?" said Rain. "They went for a walk," Tifa responded. Rain nodded. Silence filled the room before Rain spoke again. "Chicken, I want chicken for dinner."

* * *

The two of them walked at a brisk pace. They stopped at the top of the hill and sat down beside a tree. Yuki leaned her back against the tree, Cloud's head in her lap. His fingers reached up to play with her hair that flowed in the cold breeze. "It's so nice here," Yuki said, "It's beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you…" Cloud muttered. Yuki looked down at her loving husband and smiled, "I love you." "I love you too," Cloud said. Side by side they sat, hands still interlocked as they watched the sun sink below the horizon. Standing up, the pair returned to the bar to help Tifa as her customers began to flow into the pub.

* * *

Yuki headed toward her dressing room a.k.a. her bedroom, to prepare for her performances. Cloud remained by the counter with Tifa, who sat watching Rain wolf down his dinner. Rain belched as he finished his dinner, "Excuse me." Tifa chuckled. Cloud lifted the child off the high stool and set him on the ground, "Come on now, its bed time." "NO!" the child screeched, "I dun wanna go to bed, I wanna hear Mommy sing!"

Cloud sighed. Tifa shrugged, "Who can blame him? Yuki's a wonderful singer." Cloud nodded, "I'll be right back." Cloud walked up the stairs and knocked on Yuki's bedroom door. "Come in," she called. Cloud turned the knob and inside he went. "What's the matter?" Yuki asked. "Rain will not go to bed…again," Cloud stated. "Don't worry about it," Yuki smiled, "He'll fall asleep, just you wait and see." Nodding, Cloud turned and left the room, walked down the steps, and returned to his spot by the counter.

_Mamoru no wa kokoro no oku ni furisosogu inori no kotoba (Deep in my heart, a downpour of prayers protects me)_

_Tsutaeru no wa kawarazu aru kedagaki mirai (They're saying as usual that there is a bright future)_

_Kinou yori yasashiku nareba ikusen no tsuyosa mikata ni (If I can become more gentle than yesterday)_

_Ikite ikeru negai todoku sono hi wo matte (I wait for the day my wish gives strength to thousands of my friends)_

_Toki wo kizamu hari ni yobarete hibikidasu… (The needle engraved in time is calling and sounding…)_

_Are wa are wa eien no koe yosete kaesu naoto no you ni (That, that is the voice of eternity coming and going like the sound of waves)_

_Tsunagi tsumugu tashika na omoi keshite kienu na nokori (True feeling doesn't mean a name will be remembered)_

_Sunda me ni utsushitoru no wa taisetsu na mono bakari deshou (In my clear eyes, there are only copies of important things)_

_Asaki yume ni mayowanaide tada masugu ni (Don't get lost in the shallow dream, it's just ahead)_

_Yagate wa kanashimi mo nemuri ni ochiru kara (Eventually sadness will fall asleep)_

_Itsuka itsuka kanau no naraba mune wo tataku amata no tsukihi (Someday, someday if my wish can be granted the many painful days)_

_Subete sasage hohoemi kakeru nanimo osorenai to (Will be gone and I'll smile, nothing will be frightening)_

_Hitotsu futatsu shinjirun mono wo kasane kasane kobosanu you ni (One, two, the things I believe in piles up like they're not going to fall)_

_Daite ashita wo uketometa nara sukoshi wakaru hazu yo (If I can get a grasp of the future, I'm sure I'll understand a little)_

_Meguru meguru eien no koe yosete kaesu nami oto no you ni (The voice of eternity is repeating coming and going like the sound of waves)_

_Tsunagi tsumugu tashika na omoi keshite kienu na nokori (True feelings doesn't mean a name will be remembered)_

_Meguru negai hitotsu… (It's always the one wish)_

_**(Song name: 'Negai no Toki')**_

_**(From: 'Licensed by Royalty)**_

_**(Vocal credits to Mikako Takahashi)**_

Cloud looked down at the dozing child, he smiled up at Yuki, but she had already left the stage. Yuki hurried to Cloud's side, "Is he asleep?" Cloud nodded. Yuki smiled and picked up the little child, "I'll take him upstairs, I have to change anyway." Cloud nodded. Shifting the child's weight to one side, Yuki made her way up the stairs and pushed open the door the room across from her room. She placed the sleeping child on the bed, pulled the covers over him, planted a kiss on his forehead and left the room, silently closing the door behind her. She entered her room and changed quickly from her tight black dress to a purple kimono, dotted with flowers. She headed down the steps and up to the stage.

Tifa scrambled around, quickly serving the orders of the customers. There were a lot of them, so many that Cloud had to leave his "comfort zone" and help Tifa serve the people. Tifa grimaced as she cleaned a table top layered with greasy dishes, dishes that still had food on them, smashed glasses and other glasses that still held a drinking substance. Cloud came by with two dishes balanced in each hand; he served them before making his way to the table to help Tifa. The two of them headed back toward the counter with a bucket full of dirty dishes and Cloud proceeded to wash them as Tifa served more placed orders. The orders ceased for the next few minutes as Yuki sang her song:

_Awaku saita hana no kao (The seasons move on, leaving)_

_Nokoshi kisetsu wa sugimasu (The scent of the flowers blooming pale)_

_Ame mo agari sora ni kumo (The rain has stopped too, clouds in the sky)_

_Aoi kaze ga soyoideru (Are blown gently by the blue breeze)_

_Kyou ashita to futari ga (Both today and tomorrow)_

_Aruku toki no katawara de (Alongside the times we walk)_

_Kawarazu ni yureteiru (Our trembling thoughts will be there)_

_Omoide ga arimasu (Unchanging)_

_Eien wo eien wo (Forever Forever)_

_Saitemo karenai (It blooms but never dies)_

_Kono mune no tokimeki wa tsukinai (The pounding of my heart never ceases)_

_Dare yori mo dare yori mo (More than anyone, More than anyone)_

_Anata wo mitsumete (I gaze at you)_

_Hateshinaku kono kimochi zutto (With this feeling that never ends)_

_Ano hi futari de ata no wa (That day, when we met)_

_Sekai jyuu de ikudomeni (How many times in the world)_

_Okita kiseki nano desho wo (Has a miracle like this happened?)_

_Dare ni kansha tsureba ii (Whom shall I thank?)_

_Aa anata no mirai ga (Ah, I know your future)_

_Kitto watashi ni wa ni aito (Will be perfect for me)_

_Sou ienai yoru mo aru (There will be nights when I can't say it)_

_Nakisou ni naru kedo (Although I may cry)_

_Eien wo eien wo (Forever Forever)_

_Subite mo asenai (It may pass, but it will not fade)_

_Kaze no naka sora no shita natsu no (In the wind, under the sky, I wait)_

_Shinjitara shinjitara (If I believe If I believe)_

_Anata no e ga ora (Then your smile)_

_Watashi no hanani naru kara kitto (Will surely become my flower)_

_Eien wo eien wo (Forever Forever)_

_Saitemo karenai (It blooms but never dies)_

_Kono mune no tokimeki wa tsukinai (The pounding of my heart never ceases)_

_Dare yori mo dare yori mo (More than anyone, More than anyone)_

_Anata wo mitsumete (I gaze at you)_

_Hateshinaku kono kimochi zutto (With this never ending feeling)_

_**(Song name: 'Towa no Hana')**_

_**(From: 'Ai Yori Aoshi')**_

_**(Vocal credits: Youko Ishida)**_

* * *

As the sound of clapping increased, so did the number of orders as the customers began ordering again so that they could stay longer. Yuki headed toward the counter after exiting the stage. Tifa smiled at her, "Nice work, we've got a big crowd today." "Too big, I'd say," Yuki commented. Cloud wrapped his arms around Yuki, 'Hey…" "All right you two, now's no time for love, we've got some orders to fill!" Tifa said. Cloud released Yuki and the three of them headed to the kitchen. Yuki grabbed a few plates that were already heaped with food, and began to head toward the table when Tifa stopped her. "You know you cook better than I do, I'm serving," she said, grabbing the plates from Yuki. Nodding, Yuki turned back and began to do the cooking listed on order forms. As the dishes came and went, so did the customers. Two hours later, the exhausted trio served the last of their customers. As the two men walked out, another man walked in. Tifa groaned, "Go away! The bar is closed!" Cloud nodded in agreement, yawning. "Vincent!" Yuki yelped, jumping up and running toward the red cloaked man. Cloud's head snapped up, and Tifa turned to look. Vincent stood there while Yuki clung to his arm, speaking so fast that Vincent, Cloud and Tifa couldn't understand what she was saying. Soon enough, she slowed down, "Would you like something to eat?" Vincent nodded. Yuki bounded off toward the kitchen to prepare a meal.

'What brings you here?" Tifa asked, as Vincent was served his meal. "Rain," Vincent replied. Tifa looked confused. Vincent spotted her expression and explained in as short of a manner as possible, "Cloud's son." "What about him?" Tifa inquired, "He's asleep." Yuki stood by watching the Vincent and Tifa converse. Cloud once again, wrapped his arms around Yuki. "Let's go to bed," he whispered. Tugging on her arm, Cloud led his wife up the stairs to their bedroom. He plopped her down on the bed and began to discard his articles of clothing. Slipping into bed, he began discarding Yuki's clothing as she tried to stop him. Just then, the door opened, "Mommy? Daddy?" Yuki sat up, as did Cloud. Rain ran over to Yuki who lifted him off the ground and placed him the bed, "What's the matter sweetheart?" "I'm scared," Rain replied. "Did you have nightmares again?" Yuki wondered aloud. Rain nodded anxiously. Cloud, a bit annoyed at being interrupted, tried to comfort Rain quickly.

* * *

Rain lay sleeping peacefully in his bed. Yuki pulled the covers over Rain before returning the previous room she was in. Cloud pulled his wife down and kissed her. She pushed him away, sighing softly. Cloud chuckled, "Not tonight I guess?" Yuki nodded. Cloud respected his wife's decision, pulling the blanket over the both of them, he snuggled against her. He slipped his arm across her waist, pulling her closer to him. Yuki kissed Cloud on the cheek, "Good night." "Good night sweetheart," Cloud replied. 


	8. Forgiveness filler 4

-Filler 4-

_A/N: A lot of OOCness (Out-of-character ness) The Filler is just for fun and does not have to be read._

_On the last filler episode: The little girl stared up at him, "Mimi." Then grinning evilly, she took a few steps backwards and bumped purposefully into the wall. Cloud watched in horror as the giant framed painting began to fall._

Cloud dived toward the ridiculously large painting catching it before anything tragic could happen to it. Standing up, he wiped the sweat off his brow and placed the painting in its former place. Cloud turned around to speak to the mischievous little child only to find that she disappeared. Afraid of the trouble she would cause, Cloud quickly made a trip around the house, searching the trouble- maker. Cloud sighed as he returned to the living room; he'd searched every single room….except the kitchen…. Cloud scrambled into the kitchen and his widened at the Mimi's actions. Mimi placed the last of the watermelon into the blender. Cloud shook his head as she smiled evilly at him. Mimi jumped off the chair she had been standing on, pressing the blend button in the process. "Oops!" she stated, giggling madly. Cloud's mouth fell open as masses of watermelon covered the tile floor. He growled angrily and searched for the mop. It took him quite awhile, but he managed to clean the floor. Frowning, he stood up to find Mimi once again no in his sights. He peered into the living room to find her watching the television. Cloud smiled, at least she wasn't getting into trouble. Cloud's eyes traveled to the clock, dinner time. He set out dishes and began making noodles, the only thing he could make. Mimi sat down to eat. Her next action, though, thoroughly shocked Cloud. "I'm sorry mister, I've been a very bad girl, but I'm just not used to new babysitters," Mimi said sweetly. Cloud nodded and diverted his attention to eating. Then he felt something wet on his head, he lifted a hand to touch a slimy substance. Ridding his hair of this substance, he found it to be noodle-like, in fact, it was Mimi's dinner. _This is the last straw_, he thought.


End file.
